Let Me Go
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Sin here I know that I said I wouldn't be putting up anymore stories until I finish a few but I ran into my ev last night and this is how I feel about him and what he made me feel in the past. I hope you like it. Luv Sin!
1. Here He Comes Again

_Sin here. I ran into my ex last night and he is someone that I didn't want to run into. The one that turns my world upside down every time I see him and now is no different. This story is based on how he makes me feel and I used my name so sue me if you don't like it. I just hope that you like the story. I own no one but the plot and Sarah, James and Cole. So enjoy._

There is this man that always comes into my life at the most craziest times and turns my world upside down. Honestly I love him with all my heart no matter how hard I try not to. There was just something about him that trapped my heart to be just his. We all know that that it is always a man that does this to us. But this last time I hadn't seen him in five years and finally was moving on and falling for someone else. Then it happened, he walked right into my bar and I knew then I would never be over him. That ache in my heart started and my breath quickened just seeing him. This of course made me think of all the nights of wild pleasure he always gave me. He hadn't seen me yet. It was crowded but I had seen him. I felt him the moment that he walked in. So I look at my friend and waved him over. "I'm going back to my office when he and his friends leave come get me and I'll help out more until then Sassy will help you."

He nodded as he looked at the men that I pointed out as I ducked into the back and fled to my back room. I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't let him do this to me again. No I was set to be married and he wasn't going to ruin that for me because he will never marry me. I wasn't good enough to be his wife. He told me that once and still I went back to that. Still I wanted more from him. Not this time, no this time he gets what I got no.

"**Are you sure this is her bar Shannon?" I asked him as I looked around for her.**

"**Oh this is her place alright. I see her here every night." Shannon said to me.**

"**Then where is she?" I asked him.**

**Shannon shrugged and then looked at me. "The last time you two did anything you hurt her badly man. Maybe she seen you and split after all she is getting married in a few months." **

**That news was a blow to the gut and I knew then that I had to get to her before she married someone. "Who is she marrying?" **

"**Cole Miles." He said to me and I saw red. She deserved better than him. She deserved me and I wasn't going to rest until she was mine. **

**We made it to the bar and I looked at the bartender. He was glaring at me and I knew what Shannon had said was true. She seen me and split. Shannon nodded to the guy and sat down. Matt sat down on one side of him and I took the other. "James we are here to talk to Sarah." **

"**Sorry man she isn't here. Wasn't feeling good and she took off a few hours ago heading to her man's house." He said throwing a glance at me.**

"**I just want to talk to her." I said to him.**

"**She doesn't want to talk to you." James said to me.**

"**Too bad cause she is going to talk to me and soon. Tell her that for me. This isn't over. She is mine and she knows it." I said before I stood up and headed for the door.**

"**Actually I belong to no one." She said from behind him.**

**I turned around and looked at her and lost my breath. She was so beautiful in that moment with all her anger, pain and love pouring from her eyes. I knew she was meant for me but I never knew that she would move on. "That is where you are wrong Sarah."**

"**No that is where you are wrong Jeff. I'm over you and I'm done with your shit. Remember you were the one that said I would never be your wife. You lost I found someone that loves me and that is all that matters to me. James hand me my purse so I can get going." She said to the guy.**

**He handed her the bag and she turned around to walk into the back. "What I remember is you telling me that one day I'll realize what I had in front of me all along. Well I did and I'm here to get it back." **

"**I also told you that by time you realized that it would be too late. And it is Jeff. It's way too late." She said before she disappeared into the back of the bar.**

**I wanted to go after her but when I made the move to James got in my way and folded his arms over his chest. "You will leave my big sister alone or I'll show you what an ass beating really is." **

**I put my hands up and stepped back then I turned and raced out of the of the bar and around to the back in time to see her get on her bike and start it. I was running towards her when she backed up and then pulled away. I knew she had seen me because she looked at me as she backed up. Never had she done this to me before. No she would always listen to what I needed to say even though she knew that in the end I was lying to her. But not this time no she just left me standing here in utter shock. This wasn't the Sarah that I knew and it turned me on even more.**

As I flew down the road I knew that my heart was breaking with every turn of my two wheels. But I had to do this to myself. It doesn't matter that Cole can't turn me on just by walking into the room. It doesn't matter that Cole doesn't talk to me for hours at a time for no reason at all. And it doesn't matter that I don't love Cole all that matters is he loves me and I need that I need it more than anyone will ever know.

So I don't turn around even though everything in me wants to. I don't cry because I won't allow it to happen. Nor I will not remember what he can do to my heart, body and soul with one touch. He won't be getting me this time. I'm going to make sure of that.

Then I heard it. I knew then that he wasn't letting me go without a fight and that scared me. He has never chased me before. No he would just let me go. So something has changed but it didn't matter to me anymore and I sped up. They were a few miles behind me but they were catching up. I was going to kill Shannon for this. He was the only one that knew where I lived. No one in town knew where I lived because I didn't live in Cameron anymore. No I had to leave there.

I sped through the yellow light and turned a corner going the other way back to the bar hoping that Shannon didn't realize this when they got through the stop light. I sped down the back roads to get there faster and when I arrived back I went by it and into the garage by James's place. I would be staying there tonight. There was no way in hell that I was going home. That was for damn sure. I let myself in and locked the door back up before I headed to the quest room. I didn't want to do anything but sleep. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to talk all I wanted to do as sleep the night away and wake up so I can pretend that I didn't just see the one man that has a hold of my heart and just won't let go.

**Shannon made us pull over a few miles after the red light and looked at us. "She isn't heading home and I don't know where she would stay in Cameron. After all you have the same friends as her."**

"**What about her little brother where does he live?" I asked him.**

"**No idea." He said to me and I knew that he wasn't going to tell me. I wouldn't blame him he already pissed Sarah off enough telling me where she lived and showing us how to get there.**

"**We'll catch her tomorrow." I said before I turned my bike around headed back to my place. **

**Now all I have to do is think about how I was going to get her to talk to me. I had no idea how I was going to do that until an idea popped into my head and smiled. Sarah never missed gamer night. After all she was the best and we all always try to beat her. So that was what was going to happen. We would be having gamer night tomorrow and I will have Shane call and tell her it's at his house. I know she wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near Matt's or my place.**

**When we pulled up at Matt's I parked and got off the bike with a huge smile. "What are you up to now Jeff?"**

"**We are having gamer night tomorrow at Shane's." I said to them.**

"**Oh you are an ass let it go she doesn't want you anymore." Matt said before he walked to the front door.**

"**You still hate me for it don't you Matt?" I asked him.**

**He turned and glared at me. "You broke her down and built her up all the time Jeff. You tried to make her into someone that she wasn't and when she wouldn't be that person you left her high and dry. She always deserved better than that and the fact that you finally see that doesn't mean that she will run into your arms and tell you that she is yours forever after all Sarah belongs to no one."**

**I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No you are mad that I got her hooked on me. The fact that with one kiss she wouldn't look at you anymore. The fact that she isn't yours."**

**A smile spread across his lips and mine disappeared. "I was the one she ran to Jeff. I was the one that had her screaming my name when you weren't around or was with some dumb whore. Sarah would never be mine and we both knew that but I gave her something you couldn't. I gave her the truth and she loved me for it. She still does. Tells me she loves me every time we talk. How about you Jeff when was the last time she told you that she loved you? Stop and think of that. Yeah Cole isn't good enough for her but neither are you so let it go." **

**I couldn't believe it Matt was the one that Sarah ran to when I put her on the shelf. He was the one that had her when I was doing stupid shit and I never knew. They didn't act like that. Even when they were dared to kiss they didn't let it show. I couldn't believe it. No I wouldn't believe it. "Liar!"**

"**Think what you want." Matt said before he walked into the house. **

_Sarah… Oh Sarah where are you? Jeff called to her as she moved through the woods without making a sound._

_She stopped when she realized he was close to her and held in her breath. She didn't want to be found just yet. No she wouldn't live that down for a long time. She backed up into a tree and flattened herself against it as he moved past her. _

"_Sarah…" He purred and she tried to hold her breath in. He was getting to you. He had been getting to her for a long time and he knew it she could see that he knew it._

_When she didn't hear him anymore she turned and ran the way she had come. She had to make it back before he did or she was the one that was it. She hated to be it. They would all just leave her alone in the woods for hours on end. But she wasn't it tonight. She was the first one there and that meant that she was safe until the next game. _

"_Sarah…" She heard in her ear a few minutes later and almost scared until a pain of lips kissed her neck and then licked at the cooling sweat. "You taste so good Sarah."_

"_Jeff… please stop." She whimpered and she felt his smile against her neck._

"_No one is here but you and me. I made sure of that one." He whispered against her skin and she quickly jumped down and raced away from him. She couldn't understand what he was doing. She was fat and Jeff didn't go for the fat chicks. Not once had he ever done that. She made her way through the woods and was almost out when Jeff tackled her from behind. _

"_Why are you running from me Sarah? You want this and we both know it. So why run from what you want?" He asked as he got up enough to turn her onto her back. _

_She closed her eyes and didn't say a word. She couldn't speak he was scaring her, turning her on and freaking her out all at the same time. "Look at me Sarah. Come on Baby look at me."_

_She slowly opened her eyes in time for him to take a picture of her and get up. "I swear you are too easy." _

_She didn't say anything as she got up and headed to her car. She didn't need that shit from him. The others were looking at her laughing until they saw her face. But it was too late. Sometimes it was too hard being the only girl in the group of your friends. _

_Shannon rushed over to her car as she opened the door and she stepped back from him. When he went to hug her she moved around him and got into her car. All of the watched in shock when she started her car, slammed the door and peeled out before she sped away from them._

_She allowed the tears to fall after she was at home in her room. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry because of this. No they wouldn't be able to see the real pain all that had caused her. She was curled up in her bed with her back to the window so she didn't see when it opened and three guys stepped into her room. "I hate you Jeff." She sobbed out before she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep._

_Matt and Shannon looked at Jeff as he looked at her shaking form. Then he slid to the floor under the window and just sat there staring at her. Matt and Shannon both joined him and that was how she found them the next morning. There staring at her bed without moving. She didn't say anything to them as she got up and left the room. _

_She knew that they wanted to be forgiven but she wasn't ready to do that. No she wasn't ready for them to think that they got away with it. Last night made her realize a few things and she couldn't stop that from happening if she forgave them. So she didn't._

_When she came back from the kitchen all three of them were gone but there was the camera sitting on her bed with a note. _

_Sarah,_

_I know that I am an asshole but I never meant to hurt you. We all thought that it would be a good laugh but in fact it wasn't because of the fact you got hurt. I know that you are mad and we all understand that. Just know that I am sorry and so are they. It was my idea to begin with so please don't' stay mad at them. They weren't the ones at fault._

_Luv,_

_Jeff Hardy_

I sat up in bed and screamed out my anger of having that damn dream again. I was sick and tired of it all and that meant that I would be making sure that he will let me go and move on with my life. That was for damn sure. I knew that I was kidding myself then but I had to try. I needed him gone out of my world so I could move on.

That was the only thing that I knew for sure. I needed to move on because with him it was only a dead end. One that I'll never hit again. "Hey sis are you ok?"

"I'm fine James." I said to him as he walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Didn't make it to your house I see." He said as he handed me one of the cups.

"Asshole and his friends wouldn't let me." I said to him as he sat down.

"I could kick his ass for you if you want me to." He said to her and she smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you are a great little brother?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No." He said to me.

"Well, James you are an amazing little brother and I would never trade you in for the world." I said and he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

"You are the best big sister and even though I tried to trade you in a few times I'm glad no one took you." He said and we both shared a laugh.

I pulled away from him and sighed. "He won't leave me alone you know."

"I know." James said to me and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I won't talk to him. I can't let him do this to me again so he can just up and leave once more." I said to him and he nodded.

"Shannon is worried you are pissed at him." He said to me.

"I am." I said to him and he nodded.


	2. She is Single Once Again

**I was pacing in Shane's living room waiting for everyone to get there. Honestly I'm surprised she wasn't here already. After all she was the one that always cooked the food for us. "Are you sure she is coming?"**

**"She told me that she would be here. Cool down man." Shane said as Shannon and Matt came into the room.**

**"Is she here yet?" I asked them.**

**"Yeah she is here and she is with her man." Shannon said to me.**

**"I'm her man." I growled as I went to head out into the hallway. **

**"Why did you bring me here Sarah you know that I hate this stupid gamer night shit?" I would guess Cole said to her.**

**"You think I like watching you and your friends shooting down beers and hooting at women at the bars? Deal with it I deal with your shit." She shot back and I held in my smile. It wasn't going t work out I was going to make sure of that.**

**"You know what? I'm out of here. I'm sick of this Sarah I told you to pick them or me until then don't call me." He growled at her and I got pissed.**

**"You know what asshole? Leave I don't give a shit but make sure your shit is out of my house tomorrow because I've done made my choice. You think you know me and my friends. You think I'm fucking all of them behind your back but I'm not and you hate the fact that I'm not girlie. You should have thought about that before you got with me. You aren't even good in bed. I know two men that could fuck me so much better then you." She growled to him and I smiled then.**

**I moved away from the doorway and sat down on the couch before she walked in with a fake smile on her face. That was until she saw me. That smile disappeared and she turned around to leave. "Where are you going?"**

**"To get a bottle of Jack Daniels." She said to Matt and he knew then that something was really wrong with her. **

**I knew what it was but I wasn't about to let on that I know what it was. No then she would know that I was listening in. She would be telling us after half the bottle anyways. Or at least I hope so. Shannon looked at me as she left and I shrugged my shoulders. That made him roll his eyes because he knew that I was lying. "You are an ass you know." **

**"He knows." She said as she came back in with a bottle in each hand.**

**"Oh how thou wound me with such words." I said grabbing my chest for dramatic effect.**

**"Then what you want Nero. We all know that you are an ass. Yo Matt can I come home with you tonight?" She asked as she opened the first bottle.**

**"Sure can baby girl." He said to her with a smile that told me a whole different story. **

**"Why would you want to go to Matt's? I didn't know that you all were that close." I said to her and she smiled.**

**"Matt's the one I fuck when I break up with someone that is bad in bed. He makes me scream all night long Nero." She said to me and I growled.**

**"That is over and done with." I hissed at her and she laughed before she down a quarter of the bottle and then let out a sigh. **

**"Let's get these games going the others can join when they get here." She said as Shane went to hook up the WII. **

**"As you command princess." Shane said over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes. **

**"We all know she isn't no princess. Princesses don't fuck brothers." I said with a snort.**

**"Can't help that two of my friends just happen to be brothers and I fucked both of them." She said before she stood up and walked out of the room.**

**I knew that I was hurting her and I wanted to kick myself for it but after all this time I find out she fucks my brother when they aren't seeing people. How do I know she never fucked him while she was seeing someone namely me? Would she do that to me? Did she do that to me? I don't know but it was pissing me off. **

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I couldn't believe that he believed that. But just for that I'm going to fuck Matt tonight. I was going to make sure he heard me all the way to his house. That bastard thinks that he can control me he has another thing coming. And he thinks I'm so fucking stupid that I didn't see him watching and listening to us. But it's done with. I can't change it Cole fucked up telling me I had to choose. They may make me mad sometimes but they have been here for me through a lot of shit even Jeff. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters to me is Cole is gone and I alone now. I don't know why I do this. I don't know why I let others do this to me but I was tired of it. So it was time to end it.

"Hey Sarah are you ok?" Shannon asked from behind me.

"No." I said to him.

He pulled me back and I leaned my head against his chest. "I'm sorry about Cole."

"I'm not." I said to him and he looked down at me.

"I didn't love him Shannon. We all knew that. I was just tired of not being loved." I said to him.

"You are loved." He said to me and I smiled at him.

"You and I know that I would kill you the first time you decide to jump off the roof naked into the pool." I said to him.

"I love you girl but like a sister." He said and then I glared at him.

"He doesn't love me. He just has my heart and won't give it back and let me love someone else." I said to him.

"Now you can think what you want." He said to me.

"Let's not talk about this right now. All I want to do is drink this bottle, play some games and then go fuck Matt." I said to him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you really have fucked Matt?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Once before Jeff even started to be interested." I said to him.

"You were fifteen." He said to me.

"I know." I said to him.

"He was your first wasn't he?" He asked me and I snorted.

"Yes he was I have only slept with four men my whole life Shannon I don't plan on many more." I said to him.

"Wait a minute that would means you were Matt's first too. Right?" Shannon asked me shocked.

"Yes." I said to him and he jumped up and down.

"I finally know who he lost it to. Was it any good?" He asked me.

"Actually yes it was. Because we did a lot of foreplay beforehand. He is the one that taught me how to kiss too." I said to him.

"I've heard you are a damn good kisser." He said to me.

"I haven't kissed you before?" I asked him.

"No." He said to me and I smiled before I pulled him down for a kiss.

It was a soft one and no tongues but it was a sweet kiss like you would do for a crush when you were younger. "Trying for all of our friends huh?"

I broke away from him and looked over at Jeff. "Actually I am thought I would give it a try. You know fuck every man I meet. Well, ones that I haven't fucked yet."

"That would mean that Matt would be out you know?" He said to me.

"Not if I want to fuck him." I said as I stood up and grabbed the bottle that was on the table.

"Why are you doing this Sarah?" Jeff asked me.

"Why do you fucking care?" I shot back at him.

"Why wouldn't I care you are like my best friend?" He asked me.

"That is a fucking joke. Best friends don't use the other. They don't fuck them. They don't steal their heart and not give it back after they fuck them over and they don't try to make it harder on their best friend by wanting her when she already had someone. That isn't a best friend Jeff. You are my ex and that is all you are. We have the same friends that's it. And I only slept with your brother before I ever slept with you asshole." I shot at him before I rushed past him and into the living room.

I walk in and Shane looks at me. "Does that mean I'm next?"

"I don't know you don't have that green hair anymore and you looked so sexy with that green hair." I said with a wink and he pouted.

Then he smiled and looked at Matt. "I have the spray in green dye will that work for the night?"

"Why don't we use that in her hair?" Matt asked with an evil smile and my eyes went wide.

"What was the first thing that you learned about me Matt?" I asked him.

"Don't fuck with the hair." He said to me and I laughed.

"Damn right." I said to him.

"I thought the first thing you ever told him was get off me booger head?" Jeff asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah that would be it." Matt said and we all laughed.

"Isn't my fault that you guys were mean when you were young and picked on the only girl that wanted to play tag with you." I said with a snort as they laughed harder.

"We were trying to teach you that you couldn't run with the big dogs." Matt said and I doubled over in laughter.

"You guys thought you were the big dogs that is so cute." I sobbed out as I wiped my tears away.

"Do we have to go there?" Matt asked me and I stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't." I growled.

"I would." He said and I glared at him.

"Do it and die." I said to him.

"Sarah decided that she would dress like a girl for Halloween because she was always wearing jeans and guys shirts. Well her mom decided that if she could do it for Halloween she had to do it the whole two weeks before Halloween. So that Monday she got out of her car with her hair down, make up on and in a tank top and jean shirt. Her legs were shaved and she had on knee high heeled boots. She looked scared and it didn't help when all the guys in school stopped and stared at her as she walked by. We all were following her around in school all day. Then the next day her mom curled her hair and put it up pretty. She wore a dress that day because it was off the shoulders red on that hugged her curves and god she had the nicest ass and we never knew it until that dress. You remember that Jeff?" Matt asked Jeff.

"God how could I not. I had to hold my books in front of my crotch all day because of her. You should have seen our faces when she came back to school dressed in jeans and one of my old tee shirts. But we never forgot those two weeks." Jeff said and I smiled at that. I never knew that all the guys were looking at me. I knew that Matt and Jeff use to walk in front of me and behind me through the halls.

"I didn't know that you guys remembered that. I thought you were talking about something else." I said to Matt.

He gave me an evil smile and I glared at him. "You do it and I'll tell them of that night Matt."

"You wouldn't!" He said to me.

"Oh I would and you know that." I said to him.

"Fine I won't." He said and I nodded.

"I thought so." I said to him.

**"I never said that I wouldn't." I said to her and she glared at me. **

**"I'll tell them yours too." She said to me and I smiled. **

**"I know that you won't tell them because it has to deal with you too." I said to her and her smiled became evil.**

**"I wasn't talking about that one Jeff. I was talking about the one that happened eight years ago. You know the one that I have taped and hidden just for a moment like this." She said to me.**

**"Oh no you wouldn't." I said in horror.**

**"All I have to do is make a phone call and it will be on the web within seconds." She said to me.**

**I sat back in my chair with a whine because I knew that she would do it. Why? Because I would do it. "Fine I won't tell them." **

**"I didn't think you would Jeff." She said before she looked at Shane. **

**"Alright who is going to beat my score?" She asked them as I sat back and watched her.**

**She lost all that weight right after she turned 16 and when she wore that dress I knew then that she would be mine. But I didn't realize it would be like the way it was. I wish I could go back ten years and tell her just how I felt. Just what I wanted with her. Now with all the shit I have done with her and did to her I believe that she won't take me back. That doesn't mean I'm not going to try because I am and I need to plan this out because she is so much different then she use to be. I never realized just how much I hurt her until I saw her in the bar. **

**"Hey Jeff are you ok?" Shane asked me.**

**"Yeah sorry about that I was just thinking." I said before I looked at Sarah.**

**"I'm sorry for all the shit I have put you through in the past 24 hours." I said to her and she looked at me surprised.**

**"Really, well that is new." She said before she turned away from me and handed Shannon her bottle. "I'm ready to play since you wimps don't want to try to beat me record."**

**"I will." A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Cole standing there.**

**"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked him.**

**"I'm here to talk to you." He said to her.**

**"You said all I needed to hear before you left." She said as she stood up and looked at him.**

**"I'm sorry Sarah." He said to her.**

**"No you aren't Cole. We both know that. We both know that you aren't ready to settle down. I was the tag along. We both know that." She said to him.**

**"Can we talk alone please?" He asked me and I stood up. **

**"She said you said all you had to say. I would take that as it's time to leave." I said to him and Matt walked over beside me.**

**"Oh yes the Hardys. The ones she has fucked." Cole growled and I wanted to hit him.**

**"I think you better leave before we make you leave." Shannon said as he walked over to the other side of me.**

**"Sarah..." He started and she shook her head.**

**"Nothing to say Cole just leave." She said to him as Shane walked over to her.**

**"This isn't over with Sarah. We both know that. When you come home tomorrow we'll talk and plan the wedding ok baby?" He asked her and she laughed.**

**"You are really stupid aren't you? Unless... You beat her don't you?" Matt asked him in a growl and I looked back at Sarah. The look in her eyes told me everything that I needed to know.**

**"Yes he does." I said to Matt and all three of us jumped on him at once. **

**I knew that we hurt him but we didn't care. No he hurt Sarah and that was all that mattered. I have hurt her a lot but I never hit her. I would never do that to her. No she deserved more than that. "Jeff you need to stop and get him out of here."**

**Matt and Shannon pulled me off of him after Shane said that and I turned to see that Sarah had left the room. I couldn't understand how she would put up with that. She never put up with shit like that before...me. I then realized that most of her changes were because of me and they weren't for the better that was for sure. _Maybe I should let her go after all._ Slipped into my mind but I shook my head and went to go after her. **

**"No I'll take care of Sarah you take him to the car and get him the hell out of here." Shane said before he left the room. **

I was on Shane's back deck when he came out of the house. "Hey baby girl they are taking him away from here."

I nodded and looked out at the pool and woods. "I love this place you know."

"Then why did you move away?" He asked me.

"I was tired of the pain Shane I needed to leave to get away from him. That meant leaving everyone. I'm sorry about that." I said to him as I took off my shirt and then my jeans.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I climbed onto the railing.

"I'm about to jump into the pool." I said before I did just that with a laugh.

When I came up I moved out of the way in time for him to join me in the pool. "Girl you are crazy!"

"That is why you guys love me so much." I told him as he swam towards me.

"That is one of the reasons." He said before he hugged me and took me under with him.

When we came back up I saw the others looking down at us and for the first time in a long time I could see my family again. I could see my boys. The ones that were there when my parents died. The ones that helped my raise my brother. I saw that in them and it made me happy again. I haven't been happy in almost ten years. "Thank you for that."

Matt pulled off his shirt and so did the other two. Then they pulled their pants off and at the same time took a running leap over the railing and landed in the deeper end. The whole pool was deep but they landed in the deeper end rocking Shane and me with the waves. I laughed and wondered why I ever let this go. 


	3. What Would You Do If This Happenedto You

_Sin here. Thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and story alerts. But its so sad that no one has even reviewed yet. Oh well. I'll just have to give you all a reason to review and hopefully I did with this chapter. (nibbles on bottom lip) I was a bad girl maybe being bad will get me reviews. Luv Sin Enjoy!!!_

When I woke up I knew that I wasn't home. But I didn't know that I had four guys in bed with me and we were all in our panties and boxers. Shane and Shannon were on either side of me. Matt and Jeff were laying with their heads on my legs and when I tried to pull them away they wrap their arms around them tighter and I try to choke on the giggle but I didn't and Matt crack an eye open. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep last night?"

"Better than I have in a long time. No nightmares." I whispered to him and he smiled.

"Good now go back to sleep it's only nine am." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I would go and cook but if you don't want something homemade I'll go back to sleep." I said and he popped up and then rolled Jeff off me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked me and I shook my head as he pulled me out of Shane and Shannon's arms.

"Always about the cooking isn't it?" I asked him before I slapped his ass and went to find my clothes.

"Damn girl I didn't know it was a thong." He called to me and I shook my head.

"Well, now you do." I said to him before I went to go to the bathroom.

He followed me in and closed the door. Then he locked the door and looked at me. "I believe I owe you a fuck."

I looked down and saw the tent in his bowers. "I don't know Matt you think you can keep up it's been a long time."

"Don't worry about me baby girl. You make sure you bite my shoulder if you feel like you are going to scream." He said as I wiped and stood up.

"Are you going to let me wash my hands?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Go right ahead." He said as he got behind me and dropped his boxers.

I bit my lip as his lips roamed the back of my neck. He still knew just where to go to get me wet. Hell just looking at him gets me wet all the time but he doesn't know that. I wash my hands as he undoes my bra. "You look so hot you know. There staring at me in the mirror as I tease you."

He lifts me up and set my knees on the counter. "There we go now you can watch me as I fuck you."

I pull his fingers to my lips and sucked two of them in and softly nibbled on them. I watched in the mirror as his eyes locked with mine and he softly moaned. Then he plunged into me and had gasping for air as he filled me. I closed my eyes and moaned around the fingers in my mouth. "Open your eyes Sarah. Watch me as I fuck you."

I forced my eyes opened as he pull out of me and then slammed back into me. I locked eyes with him and the look in his eyes told me that this wasn't going to last long. I knew it wasn't either after all when you have something bad for two years and then get it good you won't last long. "You are so tight Sarah."

I slammed back onto him when he stopped moving and started my own pace. He kept his hands on my knees making sure that I didn't fall as I sped up as the fire built inside of me and I knew then that Matt will be getting this more often. "Oh god Matt."

Suddenly he pulled out of me and spun me around. Then he picked me up and I was crushed to that wall before he slammed back into me. "I'm going to make you scream Sarah. I'm going to make your eyes roll back inside your head."

I leaned in and latched onto his shoulder as he picked up speed. The scream was there but no one would hear it because his skin absorbed it. I started to convulse around him as the orgasm hit and my eyes rolled back into my head. "God Sarah." He growled into my ear and I tightened around him more. I love it when they growl. Makes me hotter every time they do.

"SSSSSSSAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He growled into my neck as he sheathed himself in me as far as he could and emptied his seed into me. I came then and bit down harder so I wouldn't scream.

When it was over we were both leaning against the wall and I was sighing in happiness. I haven't came like that in a long time. "Damn boy that was great. Now I can go back to sleep."

"I thought you were going to cook?" He asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"Fine." I said in mock anger.

Good because I'm starved now." He purred and I giggled as I looked at the bite I gave him.

"I almost made you bleed." I said to him before I kissed it.

"Don't worry about it I like it when they bite." He said to me and I looked at him.

"I believe that you just might be fun to keep around." I said before I kissed him.

"I know you are." He said before I felt him pull out of me and let my feet fall towards the ground.

"I think you need a shower before you get cooking." He said to me.

"What you aren't going to join me?" I asked him as he put me on my feet.

"No I might not be able to be so quiet next time. I'll just have to take you home." He said to me and I rolled my eyes. "Go and get some sleep I'll go and take a quick shower and cook my boys a good breakfast." I said to him as I walked towards the shower.

That sounds good to me." He said before he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. I didn't worry about locking it but I wish I did as I washed my body off someone walked in and a few seconds later stepped in behind me.

"Did my brother fuck you good? Tell me Sarah did he make you come like I do?" Jeff whispered in my ear and I froze.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jeff." I said to him as he pulled me against him.

"You feel that Sarah? That is all you. That is what you do to my body. I want you Sarah. I will always want you and no one will ever be able to cure that." He said to me before he spun me around and looked down at me.

"You do what you have to with Matt because we both know who you will be thinking about while you do it. And I'm going to give you a reminder." He said before he picked me up and entered me without warning.

I already was convulsing around his dick. One that has brought me more pleasure than any other in my life. "That's right Sarah your body knows mine and it craves mine just like mine does yours." He said as he slowly moved inside me as he backed me up into the spray of water and then my back hit the wall.

Jeff kissed me and I melt right into him as he started to speed up the pace and the strokes became pounding within seconds. I couldn't help but scream into his mouth as I came once again. Then it happened. The one thing that he always was able to do. He hit the bundle and I couldn't stop coming. I couldn't count how many times it built up and spilled over but I knew that I would forever crave him even when I didn't want to. "That's right baby. That's right I know your body better than anyone else."

"Matt couldn't do this to you. Matt won't be able to make you feel like this." He purred as he quickened his pace. He was getting closer and I knew it. I could feel him grow larger. I could feel him fill me even more.

My eyes rolled up into the back of my head as he pounded into me over and over again as he spilled his seed inside me. "SARAH!"

**After what happened in the shower Sarah wouldn't look at me or talk to me at all. I know that she didn't say yes but she didn't say no after I started either. I know what she was doing in the bathroom. It's hard not to when you see your brother walk out of the bathroom with a bite mark on his shoulder. Many girls told me that he was great but I wanted her to know just who knew her body. Who knew how to give it to her the way she wanted it and I believe that I have. **

**"Sarah, are you ready to head to your house?" Matt asked her and she smiled.**

**"Oh yes after all we have much to do when we get there." She said and I almost growled at her.**

**She looked at me and I knew that look. It told me some things that I really didn't need to know. I played with her and now she was going to play with me. I like this new Sarah she doesn't give in like she use to. She is going to make me suffer for what I did and that is fine because I know who she will be with in the end. "I will be packing my things and Matt has offered me his guest house until I can find the land that I want and get mine built. After all I can't stay away from my boys any longer."**

**"So you are coming back home?" Shannon asked and I knew that he was happy. I also knew that he didn't know that his little sister was fucked by his two best friends in the bathroom while Shane and him slept.**

**"That's right baby boy." She said to him as she got up to grab her cell phone as it started to ring. **

**""Hey Sarah what do you think about going on the road with us for a little while? You know to get away and let everything settle?" Shane asked her and I looked at him shocked because I haven't thought of that.**

**"I don't know are you sure no one will mind?" She asked us.**

**"There is no way anyone would mind when they see that body of yours Sarah." Matt said to her and she rolled her eyes.**

**"Then they all can kiss my fine ass." She said before she walked out of the room and I looked at them.**

**"Who will she be staying with?" I asked him.**

**"Shannon." Matt and Shane said at the same time and Shannon looked at me surprised.**

**"Why me?" He asked and we all laughed.**

**"You are the one less likely to fuck her." Matt said to him and he looked at him in horror.**

**"You never know I might have Moore begging for more before it's over with." Sarah said from the doorway.**

**"That isn't funny." I said to her.**

**"Neither is what you did earlier." She said to me and I smiled.**

**"I liked it." I said to her and she shook her head.**

**"I'm sure you did." She said as she walked over and sat in Shannon's lap.**

**"Hey lover boy do you want me?" She asked him in a purr and he smiled.**

**"Damn right lover girl." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.**

**"You are playing a dangerous game Sarah." I said to her.**

**"You're the one that started it Jeff." She shot back before she kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug. "Still a little heart breaker."**

**"I would never break your heart." He said to her as he locked eyes with me. **

**Sarah was one thing that I and Shannon didn't get along on. He wants me to let it go and I can't. I love her and I need her. So he will hate me before it's all over with because I will play dirty to have her in my arms again. "I know you won't."**


	4. Let Her Go

_I know that this is short but I needed to make this chapter short so I could make you all very happy by making a really long one. Sorry it's been so long without an update. There will be more coming I swear. Luv Sin!!!_

**Ok it's now day two with Sarah on the road with us. I really hate the way everyone is looking at her. Cena can't keep his eyes to himself but he isn't the one that I am worried about. No she has always had a thing for Glen and Mark. And they both love redheads. And Sarah was a redhead. "Hey Sarah are you going out with us tonight?"**

**"Nope." She said without looking at John.**

**"Why not?" He asked her.**

**"I'll be in my hotel room fucking Shannon tonight. Maybe tomorrow night." She said and I growled.**

**"Calm down Jeffie. You get me Friday remember?" She asked me with a teasing smile.**

**"I'm holding you to that one Sarah." I said to her seriously. **

**"You always ruin the fun." She said before Mark grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.**

**"You can always fuck me tonight." He said to her and she blushed.**

**It's been a long time since I have seen Sarah blush and I had forgotten how beautiful she was. She was shining and I knew that it wasn't because of me. Since that day at Shane's she has been really cold towards me and today was the first time in years that she included me in on a joke and I fucked it up. "Got to know you more than two days to fuck you."**

**"Isn't going to happen Mark." I growled out and they both looked at me. **

**Sarah's eyes filled with something that I hadn't seen in a long time and I never wanted to see in her eyes again. Hate. She was beginning to hate me for everything that I have done and I'm not helping at all. "It's my body Hardy and if I want to fuck him right here in front of you there would be nothing that you could say to stop me. Do you get that?"**

**"I'm sorry Sarah." I said to her and she shook her head.**

**"No you aren't because if you were sorry then you wouldn't be saying it." She said to me before she turned back to Mark.**

**"Sorry big boy it seems I'm closed for business for a long time." She said before she got up and left the room.**

**Mark looked at me and I sighed. "She is the one that I told you about."**

**"You are fucking up big time Jeff." He said to me.**

**"I know." I said to him before I got up to go after her.**

**I knew where she would be. I knew just who she would be running to. His match hasn't started yet so I knew that she would be in the locker room with him. I just hoped that she hadn't told him what was said. If she did then I know that I am in for one hell of a hit when I walk into the room. "Sarah I know that it is hard but you got to realize that just as much as he drives you crazy he loves you. I know that he has a sick way of proving it but he does." **

**"He should have thought about that a long time ago. I can't do that again Matt. I can't do that to myself. I don't even know how I made it through the last time. Hell not all of me did. We all know that. Then when I lost the baby I knew then that I would never be able to go there with him. I knew that he wasn't the one that I needed in my life to make my world right. He is the storm that passes through just to turn my world upside down. I don't need that anymore. I don't think I can make it through another one of those storms." She said to him and I leaned against the wall and slid down it. **

**"Look we both know that you didn't even know that you were pregnant when you lost the baby but I know that you lost a lot when that happened. Hell we all did. But he has changed a lot." Matt said to her and I prayed that she would listen to him.**

**"He changed too late. All I want from him is my heart that he won't let go of." She said to him.**

**"Then take it back if you can Sarah. Steal it away from him. Do what you need to do because we both know just who you will be running to in the end." He said to her and I heard her hit the locker.**

**"I will die before I run back to him." She said softly.**

**I hung my head and sighed because I knew that I was the one that caused all of this. I hate myself right now because I know Sarah no matter how much she loves me she will not come to me until I prove to her that I have changed and the only way for me to do that is to stop acting the way that I have been acting. That meant that I needed to show her that I could let her go even if I can't. I just have to make it look like I have let her go. "What are you doing out here?"**

**"Sarah and Matt are talking so I decided not to go in." I said to him.**

**""What are they talking about?" Shannon asked me.**

**"Me." I said to him.**

**"Why don't we go have our own talk?" Shannon asked me and I looked up at him.**

**"You really hate me don't you?" I asked him as I stood up.**

**"I hate what you have done to Sarah." He said to me and I nodded as we headed to his locker room.**

**"Jeff we both know that you want Sarah. Even people that don't know what has gone on between you two know that there is something there. But you aren't showing just how much you have changed. I know that you have changed a lot in your life but when it comes to Sarah you never change. I think that it is time for you to just let go and move on. She needs you to move on so she can." He said to me when we got into his locker room.**

**"You think that I don't know that. You think that I don't see all the hell that I put her through every time that she looks at me? I do and there is nothing that I can do to stop it but everything in me wants her. My body, mind and soul want her and my heart won't let her go." I said to him and he looked away.**

**"You never used your heart before Jeff." He said to me and I nodded. **

**"I know." I said to him.**

**"I found her you know. I was the one that made friends with her first. She was totally different from all the other girls at that age. She wanted to get dirty. She wanted to play in the mud and she got into her first fight protecting me without even knowing me. I should have protected her from this. I should have made sure that she wouldn't get hurt. But she got hurt by someone that I never saw coming the most and that was you. I remember that night Jeff. The first time you said goodbye to her. How you couldn't even do it face to face. Called her from some pay phone and said it was over. Destroyed her world like it was nothing. I was the one that helped her put it back together and got her to move on. **

**"Then two years later there you were looking for the score. She fought hard but I knew that she wouldn't be able to last against you. She would call me in tears telling me that no matter what you did to her she still loved you. To hear her cry while she says this broke my heart. Jeff out of every person in Sarah's life you have made her cry the most. But she is stronger now Jeff. She has changed a lot getting ready for this last battle with you. She will win this time and you will let go. You will let her go." Shannon said as he paced the room looking at me.**

**"You just don't get it do you Shannon? Sarah is the one and I knew that a long time ago but was scared. She was meant for me and I will wait forever just so she could see that. I'm not letting go of her. I can't and I won't." I said as I stood up and looked at him.**


	5. A Deal and Going Out

I knew that Matt was going to have a talk with Jeff but I didn't want him to. He thinks that it will help and I know that it won't do anything but make him be a bigger ass. I didn't need that right now and if it got worse then I was going to go home. "Hey Sarah you really need to come out with us tonight."

"Fine, but if I don't have fun I am blaming you John." I said to him and he laughed.

"Yes!" John said to her before he rushed away to tell the others that she was coming out with them.

"So you are going out with them?" Shannon asked me.

"Not without you." I said to him and he nodded.

"You know they are going to try to drink you under the table. I believe the one you have to worry about the most is Mark he can hold it very well." Shannon said to me.

"Then he is the one that I want to get to know you know me you got to be a drinker to be able to impress me. It's why I own a bar." I said to him and he laughed.

"I thought you owned the bar so you could drink all you wanted to without paying?" He asked me and I laughed.

"It was one reason I started it but I don't drink that much anymore and in fact I'm not going to drink tonight just to piss them off for bugging me into saying yes." I said to him.

"Oh believe me that is going to piss them off they want to see you on your ass drunk before the night is out." Shannon said and I nodded.

"I know." I said before I was grabbed from behind and spun around.

When I was put back on my feet I turned around to see Randy there with a smile on his face. "I heard you were going out with us tonight. Good to know. The best way to get to know someone is getting them drunk."

"Oh no one told you guys. I don't drink." I said to him with a sweet smile.

"You got to be joking me you own a bar." Randy said to me and I shook my head.

"I may earn my living off of people drinking but I don't drink." I said to him and he looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"You got to be joking me right?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm joking but I might not drink it depends on how I feel when we go." I said to him.

"So you guys are going to let her out of your sights tonight?" Randy asked Shannon and he shook his head.

"Hell no she is worse than you guys and would cause a lot of trouble if we didn't go. So we have to go just to babysit her." Shannon said to him and I glared at him.

"You guys egg me on and you know it." I said to them and he laughed because he knew that it was true.

"True but we can't let you do it while you are traveling with us or we get in trouble too." Shannon said and I flashed him a huge smile.

"I'll be a perfect angel tonight just for you and then we will go back to the room, I'll be good until you make me be bad. How does that sound?" I asked him and he blushed.

"Why don't you come back with me tonight if you are going out like that?" Randy asked me and I laughed.

"Sorry Randy but it would seem that I was closed down for business out of the group sorry." I said to him and he snorted.

"Jeff has to ruin all the fun doesn't he?" Randy asked me and I looked at him.

"Jeff has no control over me and if he tries then I will be getting into trouble tonight." I said to him and he nodded.

"I'm heading back to the hotel now to get a nap you guys know what room Shannon is in that is where I am at. Come get me when you are ready to go out." I said to them and Randy nodded.

**I noticed that Sarah wasn't there when I got back from the meeting that Vince wanted to have with Shane and me. He wanted us to talk Sarah into being my manger and accompany me to the ring. Said that there was something between us and he would like to use it. I knew the answer that we were going to get so we decided to ask her while she was drunk because she would say yes. Yes it is wrong to do that to her but she always does what she says she'll do when she was drunk and believe me it got wild for a while there because of that. "Where is Sarah?"**

**"She is at the hotel taking a nap." Randy said to me and I looked at him.**

**"How would you know that?" I asked him.**

**"It is because she told me that where she was going so I could tell the others so they wouldn't think that she ran away." Randy said to me and I nodded.**

**"I still think that she might try to run away if we don't get there soon." Randy said to me and I laughed.**

**"Sarah doesn't run from a fight or a drink so you don't have to worry about that." I said to him and Matt laughed.**

**"I don't know after the hell we use to put her through she might." Matt said from the corner.**

**"Is anyone going to ask me what the meeting was about?" I asked them and they shook their heads.**

**"We all know the answer so don't even try to ask her when she is drunk. That would be mean." Shannon said to me and I sighed.**

**"Come on she will have fun and get paid to hit people with chairs. That has to do something for our little fire cracker." I said to them.**

**"First ask her when she is sober." Matt said to me.**

**"Fine." I muttered before I grabbed my bag and walked to the door.**

**"Hey Jeff I just wanted you to know that you have someone that is going to be blocking your moves on Sarah." Mark said to him.**

**"You just leave her alone damn it. She deserves better." I said to him and he laughed. **

**"From what I hear she deserves better then you brother." Mark said to me before he grabbed his bag and headed towards me. **

**I had no idea what I was doing until I tackled Mark and landed on him. "You are not going to go near her Mark. You are going to leave her alone and let what has been happening happen. This is not something that you need to get into. This is something everyone needs to stay out of." **

**Mark pushed me off and sat up. "I don't know what you were thinking but next time you try anything like that with me then you will be the one on the bottom and I will be the last person you ever see before you die. And Sarah doesn't belong to you and she isn't with anyone so she is free game and I plan on playing for keeps. That girl needs something that you can't give but I can. You do nothing but hurt her and I can make that go away in two ways. I plan on the first way but if you try anything like that again it will be the second way." **

**I didn't know what to say to that Mark was someone that you didn't want to mess with and I tackled him in a room full of people. I was lucky that he didn't try to kill me. I am lucky that I am able to get up and walk out like I am. I was a dead man walking if I ever did that again.**

When there was a knock on the door I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I walked over and opened the door. There they were looking at me in shock. "What? You guys don't like it? Damn it I have to change now." I went to close the door and Shannon stopped me.

"WE LOVE it now come on." Shannon said as I grabbed my wallet and slipped it in to my leather pants.

"Where did you get the shirt?" Mark asked me and I smiled.

"I have my ways now where are we going?" I asked them as we walked down the hall to the elevators.

"Well we were thinking a club but with that shirt I don't know if they will let you in." John said and I looked down at my shirt which was a tank that was cut up across the boobs and shrugged.

"This is nothing you should see what I wear to work." I said to them before they got to the elevators.

The doors opened t show Matt, Jeff and Shane standing there looking at me. I felt like they knew something I didn't and I wasn't going to like it when I found out. "Did James burn down my bar?" I asked in horror and they all three busted out laughing.

"No James hasn't burnt down your bar. Nothing about the bar and there is nothing wrong. Why the hell would you ask us that?" Matt asked me and I looked at him with relief.

"The looks on your faces said you knew something I didn't and I wouldn't like what it was when I found out and the only thing that I could think that would give you that look was something about my bar." I said quickly as we got on the elevator with them.

"No it's nothing like that and there is no bad news in fact there is some very good news." Shane said to me and I looked at him.

"Really and what would that be?" I asked him.

"Vince wants to hire you on to manage Jeff." He said to me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

**I knew by that look that she was going to say no. But she surprised me when she didn't say no. "Let me think on that. I didn't think that I would get a job offer but with you guys it could be fun and Jeffie is always fun when he wrestles. Give me until tomorrow and you'll have your answer. That means no matter what I say tonight the answer I give tomorrow stands to be the answer."**

**We all nodded and I began to come up with a few things for a storyline with her. Like making her fall in love with me on screen. Or making it where we hate each other and I won her in a bet or something. There was so much to worry about that I didn't know what would happen between us. All I knew was this could work for me if she said yes. "So Jeffie what do you think about this?"**

**I looked at her surprised that she was even talking to me and smiled. "I think that you would like doing it. After all you are a fighter like the rest of us and you know it." **

**"Oh yes I like to kick ass that is why I kick box when I want to deal out pain. This is nothing like kick boxing to me and you know it." She said to me and I nodded.**

**"But here you get to be the one to distract the others that I am fighting you know." I said to her and she laughed.**

**"Are you sure I won't be distracting you?" She asked me and I laughed.**

**"When I work I work so no that wouldn't happen." I said to her.**

**"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?" She asked me as the doors to the elevator opened and she got out first.**

**"Does that mean yes?" I asked Matt and he shrugged as we followed the others out.**

**"Shane what are you doing here?" Mark asked ahead of us and I tried to see him. When I got a look I saw him staring at Sarah and I didn't like the way he was looking at her. **

**"I just came out to get a few drinks what about you guys?" He asked after a moment.**

**"We are taking little bit out to show her how real men drink you want to come it's going to be a blast." Mark said to him.**

**"Sounds like it will be and you know me I love getting people drunk. Let's see how she can drink shall we?" Shane McMahon asked us and we all smiled including Sarah because she wasn't a weak drinker.**


	6. Club Drama

When we got to the club I got in free and I know why it was because of my shirt. "That just isn't fair and you know it Sarah."

"Oh bite me Shannon." I said to him as we pulled three tables together to seat all of us.

"Don't think that I won't." He said to me and I looked at him.

"Try it and die." I said to him and he backed away because he knew that I wasn't joking.

"So what are you drinking?" Mark asked me and I looked at him with a huge smile.

"Jack Daniels baby only the good shit for me." I said to him and he nodded.

"So a whiskey girl huh?" Shane asked as he sat next to me.

"That is right." I said to him and he nodded.

Mark, Glen and Jeff all went to the bar to get everyone drinks and the rest of us sat down and started to talk. It was loud in there so it was more like yelling to one another. "So how long have you known the boys?"

"All of my life." I said to Shane and he nodded.

"I heard that you use to have something with Jeff what happened there?" He asked me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That would be none of your business sorry." I said to him as someone placed three shots in front of me.

I looked up to see Jeff smiling down at me. I smiled back at him before he sat down beside me. Some how I knew that was going to happen but I didn't like it too much. "Drink up girl."

I looked over to Mark and rolled my eyes as I grabbed all three shots and worked them to where they would pour down into my mouth without having to worrying about it spilling. When I was finished I set them down and grabbed Jeff's beer before I downed half of it. "Get your own."

"But yours taste better." I said to him and he shook his head as I reached over and snagged Shannon's beer.

"Damn it Sarah get your own." Shannon shouted as he tried to get it back but I downed it before he could get around the table to me.

I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and he groaned knowing that I had won. "More shots Shannon."

"Why me?" He asked me and I smiled.

"You are the one that is standing." Jeff said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay." I said to him and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it you aren't paying at all tonight." Shannon said before he disappeared into the crowd and I smiled.

"You have them all wrapped around your fingers don't you?" Shane asked me and I looked at him.

"I got to I'm the only female in our group of friends you know." I said to him and he laughed.

"How about a dance?" He asked me and I nodded.

When I stood up Jeff grabbed my arm and I looked at him. "What?"

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to dance with Shane." I said to him and he let me go.

As I walked through the crowd I felt him watching me and knew that it was turning me on. I hated that he could do that to my body without even touching me. It made me want to hit him a lot when we aren't together. "He is watching us."

"I know he wants to make sure you don't touch me anywhere you shouldn't." I said to him as he pulled me closer to him.

I leaned into him more and started to dance knowing that with every second that passed Jeff was getting pissed. It didn't matter to me I wasn't his anymore and this was going to prove it. I spun around in Shane's arms and back up into him more before I dropped it like it was hot and slowly came up to his groin area. I caught Jeff's eyes with mine as I grinded into him. I saw him growl and tried not to laugh as the song changed and we spread apart to dance a little better to the beat. I knew that Jeff was going to come to the dance floor but I didn't think it would have been so soon. But when he grabbed me and brought me back into him I knew that I was in for a long night.

"You are being a bad girl Sarah. I've never seen this side of you before. I have to say that I like it." He purred into my ear and I groaned.

"Why are you doing this to me Jeff?" I asked her him I felt his lips on my neck.

"Because you will always belong to me." He said to me and I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go." I said to him and he latched onto my neck making my knees go weak. I shook my head and used everything I had in me and pulled away from him before I rushed back to my seat. But instead of sitting next to him I went and sat on Matt's lap. I knew that I would be safe there.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked me in my ear.

"No." I said to him and he nodded.

Shannon handed me my shots one at a time and when he handed them to me I downed them. I wanted to get drunk and that was what I was going to do. "Girl slow down."

I looked back at Matt and sighed because he knew what I was doing. "Come on Sarah come sit over here?"

"No thank you I am just fine where I am at Jeff." I said to him and he glared at his brother.

Jeff looked at me and then he got a huge smile on his face before he got up and disappeared. I had a feeling at what he was doing and I knew that he was trying to piss me off. Well I was wasn't going to let that happen to me not tonight I wasn't going to let him ruin my fun. "Come on Matt let's dance!"

"I don't know Sarah." He said to me and I looked at him with a pout. "Please?"

"Ok but stop that I hate when you look at me like that." He said and I smiled at him before I got off his lap and pulled him to his feet. 

**When I spotted the little blond I knew that I was going to make her wish that it was her. But when we got to the table Matt and her were gone. I looked on the dance floor and growled when I saw them locked at the lips. I couldn't believe that she was kissing him in public. Everyone knew about her and me and she was going to do that to me? I pushed the girl away from me and headed out to the dance floor but Mark got in my way before I reached them. "Don't start anything Jeff."**

**"She is kissing my brother!" I hissed and he looked at me.**

**"She doesn't belong to you and she never did so get over it before someone makes you." He said to me and I shook my head.**

**"She will always be mine and no one will be able to stop it damn it." I said to him as I tried to push past him.**

**He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me back to my seat. I was thrown into my seat and I sighed as he sat down beside me. I glared at him before I looked back on the dance floor to see her looking at me. I was too far away to see what the look meant but she wasn't hanging on Matt like she was before and that made me feel better. But that was until she turned away from me as a slow song came on and he pulled her close to him. "Is it always like this when you guys go out?"**

**"No but this has been the first time in many years we have been out together. So I really don't know." Shannon told John.**

**"Was she really kissing Matt?" Randy asked me and I looked at him.**

**"Let's not talk about this anymore. Shots for the table!!!" Mark yelled and everyone cheered. I watched the dance floor but didn't see them anymore and that was beginning to worry me. Where the hell did they go? Then the crowd parted some and I saw her dancing with a hot black hair girl. This wasn't the Sarah that I was use to but damn it I hope she liked girls too. Matt was walking towards us with a smile on his face until he saw me glare at him. I was up and in his face before he knew what was going on. "What the fuck do you think that you were doing out there? Why the hell did you kiss Sarah?"**

**"We didn't kiss we were talking asshole. See unlike you I am not trying to ruin her life. I'll let her make her choice on her own." Matt growled to me and I looked at him for a long moment. I could tell that he wasn't lying about the kiss. **

**"Plus I wasn't the one that was dragging some poor girl into the mix to make her mad. Now was I?" Matt growled at me before he pushed past me and headed to his seat.**

**When Matt moved out of the way I saw Sarah and gasped to see that she was kissing the girl that she was dancing with. That was hot as hell and I didn't know what the hell was going on but all I knew was I liked this new Sarah much better. She didn't give in and she fought against me even though she knew in the end that she was going to give in. But this part was all hot and I couldn't help but wonder if she would allow me to bring girls into our bed.**

**I went back to my seat to see the blond looking at me and I shook my head. She pouted and looked away from me but that was life and she knew it. Within seconds Sarah came pulling the girl behind her with a huge smile on her face. When she sat down beside me and pulled her onto her lap I looked shocked. "Everyone this is Tessa. Tessa this is everyone."**

**"You weren't joking you really do know them." Tessa said to her and she smiled at her.**

**"Told you so." She said before she pulled her down for another kiss.**

**I couldn't believe it but I think she just used our fame to get laid and that was so shocking to me. "Do you guys want some shots?"**

**Sarah pulled away from the kiss and saw that we all were looking at her shocked. "That's right I never told you guys did I? I'm Bi!" **

**"Shots?" Mark asked her again and she smiled up to him. "Now that is a good idea. Tessa what are you drinking?"**

**"JD." Tessa said as she looked around at us before she leaned down and whispered something in Sarah's ear. **

**"I don't know but I'll ask him. Hey, Matt!!! You want to join Tessa and I tonight?" She asked him and he looked at her with a shit eating grin on his face. **

**"Now that sounds like something that I can't turn down." Matt called to her and she winked at him.**

**"Hey what about me?" Shannon asked and I wanted to slap him.**

**I looked back in time to see Tessa nod and Sarah smile even bigger. "Sounds good to us Reject!!!!" **

Tessa and I were lip locked again and I knew that Jeff was watching. Not all of this was to show him that I have moved on. Most of it was because Tessa was fine and I couldn't wait to get between her legs but if it pisses Jeff off it's even better if you know what I mean. "Will you stop that Sarah you are turning on every fucking guy in this place by doing that."

We broke apart and looked at Mark and asked. "Are you feeling left out Mark?"

"Yes Sarah I am feeling very left out." He said to me and I motioned for him to come closer to me.

He moved Shane out of his way before he moved his chair closer to us. Then leaned down where we were lips to lips. "So what are you going to do about it little girl?"

Before I knew what was going on I leaned in and caught his lips in a lip lock. I was pulled away from him before I could deepen it and I knew just by the touch who it was that had my arm. "Let go of me Jeff."

"Not until you stop whoring yourself like that!" He yelled at me and I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"Tessa move please." I said to her and she was off my lap and onto Mark's before I spun around and hit Jeff in his mouth.

I stood up and looked at him. "Everyone tells me you have changed. But you know what I see? I see the same old you thinking that you're going to get with me again. You aren't. I may have loved you then but I don't anymore so leave me the fuck alone or I will make sure that you will never have children. Do you get that?"

Jeff looked at me as the tears fell and I think it finally dawned on him that he just fucking lost everything he wanted. But it didn't matter to me anymore. I was fighting against him the whole time and he knew that. There was going to be no winner in this fight and I have known that for a long time now it's too bad that he just can't see it. "Matt I'm ready to go."

"Tessa I'm sorry but tonight just isn't going to happen but I know that I would like to get together with you tomorrow if you would like that. All you have to do is give me your phone number and I'll call you." I said to her.

She put her name and number in my phone as everyone watched me. I don't think they knew what to think but it didn't matter to me all I was worried about was getting away from Jeff. "Shannon room with Jeff tonight please?"

"No problem sweetie." He said to me and I smiled a soft smile at him.

"Don't forget to call me." Tessa said before she kissed me on the cheek and left us.

Matt walked around the table and grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the door. But it wasn't long before I felt his hand on me and I pulled on Matt's. "Leave me alone."

"Why are you doing this Sarah? You know that you love me. I know that you love me. And I know that I can't live without you anymore. Why can't you see that Sarah? Why can't you see the real me instead of who I use to be?" Jeff asked me and I shook my head.

"I can't see who you are now because you are acting just the way you always did back then so don't think that I haven't tried. You just haven't let me. Don't you get this Jeff? Every pain you feel you get to blame on yourself because you are the one that caused it all. All I tried to do was love you and you wouldn't even allow that. But you stole my heart and won't give it back but keep it I don't need it anymore. This way I know I won't ever fall in love again." I said to him before I pulled away from him and let Matt lead me out.


	7. They Won't Give Up

I left the tour three days later to go back home because I knew that there was no use in being there when I had to face him all the time. I couldn't do it anymore and everyone could see that it was tearing me up. Well, everyone but him. He just wouldn't let it go. He wouldn't let me go and I hated him for it. "So how was life on the road?"

"It was ok." I said to James as we unloaded the truck.

"Yeah I bet that's why you are back a month early right." He said to me and I rolled my eyes at him knowing that he knew way too much.

"Just leave it alone." I said to him and he nodded before he walked into the back of the bar.

"I need you to sign this." The driver said to me and I did without even looking at it.

"Thanks Sarah." The driver said to me and I nodded before I stopped and looked at him.

That was when I saw that it was Randy and he had a huge smile on his face. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, you just signed a contract to tour with the WWE for six months and be Jeff's Manager." Randy said as he showed me the paper.

I took off running towards him and he took off but I was faster and tackled him before he could get into the truck and grabbed the contract. I ripped it up and glared at him. "Tell your boss to leave me the hell alone and I want nothing to do with Jeff Hardy."

Randy looked up at me when I got off of him and I knew that he was upset. "Why are you letting him get to you like this? We really miss you and want you to come back. You don't even have to deal with him if you don't want to."

I reached down and offered him a hand up with a sigh. "Why can't you guys just leave it alone? You haven't really known me that long and you can't miss me when you don't know me."

"But we do. We don't even laugh anymore. All we do is worry about you." Randy said to me and I shook my head.

"Who else is here with you?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Mark and Glen are in the bar waiting on you. We all have a show in Charleton tomorrow so we decided that we would come down here and talk you into to taking the job and if not that then coming back on the road with us for a little while." He said as I pulled him up onto his feet.

"Fine but if I have to kill him it's all on you three." I said to him and he cheered before he looked at me with a frown.

"What are you agreeing to?" He asked me.

"Coming back on the road of course. I don't know about the managing thing because I will kill him if I have to deal with him like that." I said to him.

"Well we can work on the last part later." Randy said with a smile and I rolled my eyes knowing that they weren't going to let it go.

I shook my head before I walked back into the bar with him following me. "She is coming back on tour with us!!!"

"Good." Mark said as he looked at me and I rolled my eyes letting him know that this was bullshit.

"So why don't we go and get you packed so we can get back?" Glen asked me and I looked at him.

"Why are you even in this I haven't met you yet." I said to him and he smiled.

"Easy because Mark said that you were hot and I just had to see for myself and I have to admit that he is right you are a hot little number." He said to me and I laughed.

"You guys are going to be the death of me I just know it." I said before I grabbed my purse and headed to the front door.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I asked them when I got to the door.

All three of them rushed to catch up with me and I couldn't help but laugh at the way I have them wrapped around my fingers. Men they are just so easy. "I'm riding with you."

"Fine but you have to hold on tight." I said to Randy and he smiled.

"Don't worry I will." He said to me before we got to my bike and he whistled.

"Nice." He said to me and I nodded.

"It sure is." I said to him as I put my purse in a bag and got on.

When we got to the guest house I saw that Matt and Shannon were there but Jeff wasn't and that was a good thing. So when I walked in to see the guys packing my bags I cleared my throat and glared at them. "Just what the hell do you think that you are doing?"

"We were packing for you." Matt said to me and I shook my head.

"That is just rude." I said to him.

"You are coming back on the road with us aren't you?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I am but I can pack my own bags though." I said to him and he laughed.

"It isn't like I haven't seen any of this before you know." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"True but Shanny has to be shitting himself seeing all the things that I keep hidden from him." I said to him and we all laughed at the look on Shannon's face.

"You are really bad you know." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"You finally figured that out huh?" I asked him before I hugged him.

"Let's get you packed and get a move on already. I have things that I have to do before tomorrow." Matt said to me.

"Fine." I huffed before I went to finish what they started.

"When I saw how many bags they packed I looked at them. "How long do you think that I will be on the road with you?"

"For a little while." Matt said to me and I shook my head.

"Whatever." I said before I finished the last two bags and looked at him.

"Done." I said to him and he smiled.

"You can ride with Shannon and me." Matt said to me and I shook my head.

"I'll take my truck that way I won't have to go crazy with you guys." I said to them and they looked hurt by what I said.

"It's not like that it's I just need some time alone. I swear I'll leave it at the hotel and have James come pick it up so I can ride with you guys for now on." I said to him and he smiled with a nod.

"Sounds good to me." He said to me and I smiled knowing that he understood.

"Who can I ride back with?" Randy asked them and Matt looked at him.

"Come on you can ride with us." Shannon said to him as they started to pick up my bags and headed out with them.

"They are going to be the death of me I just know it." I said to myself softly.

**When Matt called me and told me that Sarah was coming back on tour with us I knew that this was my second chance. I had to make her see just how much she needed me. I knew that but I didn't know how I was going to do that. It seems to me all I can do is hurt her. _Maybe I should just stay away from her and let her come to me for once._ I smiled at that thought and nodded. That was what I was going to do. I was going to leave her alone and let her come to me. I knew that it was the best thing to do even if there were others that want her. I knew that she would be mine before it was over.**

**"Hey John guess who is coming back on tour with us?" I asked him and he looked at me with a smile.**

**"Is it Sarah?" He asked and I nodded.**

**He was jumping up and down like a little kid and I shook my head. If he acted like this I wondered how the others will react to see that she is back. "What is so special about this Sarah chick?" Rey asked me and I looked at him.**

**"You didn't meet her while she was here?" I asked him and he shook his head.**

**"You'll see when you meet her." I said to him and he nodded even though I knew that he didn't believe me. It would be his lost is he didn't like Sarah.**

**"Is it true? Sarah is coming back on the road?" Shane asked as he ran up to me. **

**"She sure is." I said to him and he nodded before he looked at me. **

**"Look I know that nothing I will say will get you to stop what you are doing but just think about your next move before you do it. We both know that Sarah has changed a lot and she isn't the same one you left last time. After the loss of the baby she changed and we all know that but the one that seems to not notice is you. If you really want her and you aren't playing with her again then show it by being who you are now and not who you use to be. Do it and I know that she will fall in love with you all over again. But if you hurt her again I will kick your ass damn it. She deserves so much more than that and you know it." Shane said to me and I nodded because I knew that he was right. **

**"I will." I said to him and he nodded.**

**"Good." He said before he turned back around and headed to the elevators.**

When I walked into the hotel I saw a group of guys staring at me. Then one of them smiled and waved. "That's her."

"Who are they?" I asked Matt and he smiled.

"They are wrestlers. Ones you haven't met. The one that waved is Cody and the one beside him is Ted. Then it's Phil and Kofi." He said to me and I nodded even though I knew that I wouldn't be remembering all their names.

"Who am I rooming with now?" I asked him and he smiled.

"You will be rooming with me. Shannon already has a roommate. I'll warn you now I only have one bed in my room though." He said to me and I nodded thinking that it wasn't so bad. It would make it easier for getting laid. What? I am human and I do get horny.

"Let's get you settled in." He said to me as he led me to the elevators.

"Yes, lets." I said to him and he laughed knowing that I was meaning something totally different than him.

"You are going to be the death of me you know." He whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"At least you will die happy." I said to him and he nodded.

"So true." He said to me as the others joined us.

"We are playing poker tonight and were wondering if you wanted to join us." Mark said to me.

"Sounds like fun." I said to him and he smiled.

"We'll come and get you around nine." He said to me and I nodded.


End file.
